


Disco Cab

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna take a ride in my disco cab? missing scene for "Death Ride"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Cab

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #13 'Death Ride', inspired by a blooper from the episode concerning the car chase scene in the taxi

**Disco Cab**

by Belladonna

 

"Hutch, where are you?"

-"I'm sitting right behind you."

"But where'd you go?"

-"Been sitting here for the whole ride, sweating like a pig. Is there no working airconditioning?"

"Probably the dark leather seats heating up this much."

-"What dark leather seats?"

"You're gone again and it's getting old, you know?"

-"Haven't gone anywhere, all the heat must've turned your brain into mush."

"Well, the seats _are_ dark, that much I can see, just you who isn't sitting on them."

-"Still here and the seats aren't that dark. With all your mirages, have you actually seen that car following us?"


End file.
